1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to journal bearings; and more specifically related to a five-axial groove cylindrical journal bearing with pressure dams for bi-directional gearbox rotation while maintaining dynamic stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,481 to Ide discloses a hydrodynamic journal bearing which may be mounted within a sealed housing assembly. If mounted for rotation with the shaft, the bearing pads move relative to a smooth support surface. The bearing pad may be formed to contact the shaft in the installed state and to deflect under fluid film pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,917 to Ide and Zeidan discloses a one-piece hydrodynamic bearing, which can include hydrostatic support features. The bearings may have hydrostatic and active control attribute.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to a hydrodynamic five-axial groove cylindrical journal bearing with pressure dams for bi-directional gearbox rotation while maintaining dynamic stability and the method of manufacturer thereof.